Tai Bwo Wannai Trio
Details Agility, 30 Cooking, 5 Fishing *Jungle Potion *Ability to defeat a level-53 enemy |items = *~100 coins *Small fishing net *Pestle and mortar - Keep this throughout the quest; it is used for two parts. *Spear (steel or better - You will lose it!) *2 Agility potions (3) or 1 Agility potion (4) *Runes or arrows to kill a monkey *Tinderbox *Logs (optional) *Knife (can be obtained during quest) *Banana (can be obtained during quest) *Jogre bones (can be obtained during quest) *Seaweed (obtained during quest) |recommended = Recommended: *Weight-reducing gear *Energy potions *Food and Antipoison |kills = Jogre (Level 53) Monkey (Level 3) }} Walkthrough Before you start the quest if possible, buy some Karamjan rum at the Musa Point pub, and take a banana, and if you don't have seaweed, it can be found on the northwestern coast near the general store. Speak to Timfraku upstairs in the hut southwest of the house with the anvil, and deliver the news about Trufitus' successful Jungle Potion beginning by telling him that Trufitus sent you. He will tell you to talk to each of his three sons. *'Note:' Teleporting or leaving Karamja with Karamjan rum will break the bottle. Do not take all items at once, you will need inventory space to catch 20+ karambwanji. Tamayu Items needed:' Steel spear or better, small fishing net, pestle and mortar, Agility potion (4), logs (optional), tinderbox (optional) You can find Tamayu southeast of the village at the mine. He will return to Tai Bwo Wannai only once he has killed The Shaikahan. Ask him when will he succeed, and he'll invite you to come with him on his next hunt, and accept. Tamayu will fail to defeat The Shaikahan. He will tell you that he needs a better spear and to become as quick as The Shaikahan. (Do not give him your spear before you poison it, or you will not get it back.) You need to poison the spear with karambwan, a poisonous octopus native to Karamja. Go north of the Tai Bwo Wannai shop, and talk to Lubufu by the southern shore of Brimhaven. Ask him how old he is by selecting the "Talk about him..." option. Offer to help him collect bait, and then say that he sounds like someone in need of help. He will then tell you to catch 20 karambwanji. Go to the lake south of Tai Bwo Wannai, and net-fish for at least 21 karambwanji. (It's better to get several extra since karambwan can steal the bait from your vessel, and you will have to walk back to get more bait.) Go give them to Lubufu, and ask him what he uses to catch karambwan followed by what he does with them, and he will offer you apprenticeship and give you a karambwan vessel. Use the last karambwanji on the vessel. (While you are near Musa Point, buy a bottle of rum from the liquor store, and take the banana and knife off the table as you will need this later in the quest.) If you have level 65 Fishing: Simply fish at the spot next to Lubufu. Once you catch a raw karambwan, cook it at a fire or range. (There is a range just east of Lubufu.) You will get a light-green poison karambwan. Use the drop trick to get more vessels as you will need 2 more that you will lose in the next parts of the quest. '''Warning': If you eat it you will be poisoned and can easily die, so right-click on it and select the "use" option, or simply use the pestle and mortar on it to prevent eating it.' Grind the poison karambwan with a pestle and mortar, and then apply the paste to your spear. '''If you do not have level 65 Fishing:' Go to the northeast corner of the jungle. (East of Tai Bwo Wannai, cross the log at the river; then, head all the way north.) Find Tiadeche, and talk to him. Give him your full karambwan vessel to get a raw karambwan. Cook it at a fire or range. (If you brought a tinderbox and logs, make a fire and cook the karambwan.) You will get a light-green poison karambwan. *'Note:' With lower-level Cooking, there is a chance to burn the karambwan instead of getting a poisoned one. In this case, you cannot get another raw karambwan from the NPC, and you'll have to retrieve another one from a player, and cook them until you get a poisoned one. Do not buy a cooked karambwan from another player, as it will not be poisoned and cannot be used for the quest. Once you get a poisoned one, grind it with a pestle and mortar, then apply the paste to your spear. Either way, head back to Tamayu, and give him an Agility potion(s), and the kp spear. Afterwards, ask him to take you on his next hunt. He will successfully defeat The Shaikahan and agree to return to Tai Bwo Wannai after you help his father and brothers. Tinsay :Fairy ring: *'Note:' Do Tiadeche's part first up until he asks you to go to Tinsay, and make sure you have all the required items. This will save alot of time. You can find Tinsay on Cairn Isle, which is up the rockslide and across the bridge (Agility level 32 required to climb and cross) from the structure southwest from Tamayu. Talk to him. He'll tell you that he's trying to repair the tribal statue in the village. He's lost his sanity recently due to some sort of accident with a Jogre. He needs 3 special local items. *'Note:' Do not get the banana rum first if you need to leave Karamja Island to get other stuff or things done because customs will confiscate the rum! Banana rum ''Items needed: Coins, Karamjan rum, knife, banana'' The first thing he'll ask you to get him is a bottle of banana-flavoured rum. To get this, go to Musa Point, and buy a bottle of rum from the liquor store there. Then, go into the general store. Take the banana and knife off the table. Use the knife with the banana to slice it. Add these slices to the rum. (Be careful not to eat the slices!) Give it to Tinsay (and he'll, of course, simply drink it). *'Note:' Do NOT use a whole banana on the rum without slicing it. It will create a joke item, a banana stuffed into the top of the bottle. While comical, it forces the player to return to Musa Point to collect another bottle of rum and a banana. Seaweed sandwich ''Items needed: Seaweed, monkey corpse'' You need to bring him a seaweed sandwich, only with monkey skin instead of bread. Pick up some seaweed from the shore south of Cairn Isle (the island that Tinsay is on). Then, kill a level 3 monkey with Magic or Ranged since you can't Melee it. Give the corpse to Tamayu to get it skinned. You'll get monkey bones and skin. Use the skin with the seaweed to make a sandwich. Give it to Tinsay. *'Note:' Likewise, do NOT use a monkey corpse on the seaweed before taking the monkey to Tamayu for skinning. This will create another joke item, and you will need to obtain another monkey corpse and more seaweed. Marinated jogre bones ''Items needed: Jogre bones, karambwanji, pestle and mortar, (optional)Logs and Tinderbox'' You now need to get some burnt jogre bones marinated in karambwanji sauce. First, kill a level 53 Jogre, and take the bones. Then, go to a furnace anywhere, but Shilo Village (costs 20 coins to use), TzHaar City, or Zanaris would be the closest. Be careful not to bury the bones! Use the bones on the furnace to burn them. Next, catch another karambwanji, and grind it with your pestle and mortar; make sure it is raw! Then, add the paste to the burnt bones to get Pasty jogre bones. Don't left click because you can still bury the pasty jogre bones. Cook the pasty jogre bones on a range or fire to marinate them. Give these to Tinsay. After eating the burnt marinated jogre bones, Tinsay will regain his sanity and agree to return to Tai Bwo Wannai. Tiadeche :Fairy ring: Tiadeche will go back to Tai Bwo Wannai after you teach him how to catch karambwan. ''Items needed: Karambwan vessel, raw karambwanji'' Note: You may have already done the below step if you did the Quest without Level 65 Fishing. Go to the northeast corner of the jungle (members side of Karamja south of Brimhaven). Find Tiadeche, and talk to him. Give him your full karambwan vessel to get a raw karambwan. After you've given him the vessel, talk to Lubufu again. Tell him that a shark or karambwan stole your vessel to get a replacement. (You can do Tinsay's part at this point, and continue here afterwards.) Give it to Tinsay, who will figure out the engineering. He will give you instructions to take to Tiadeche on how to make them. Take these to Tiadeche. He will go back to Tai Bwo Wannai. After you're done with all three brothers, talk to the village chief again for your reward, and make sure you ask for some gold. Then, talk to each of the three brothers in their local shops for an additional reward! Reward *2 Quest points *5,000 Cooking experience *5,000 Fishing experience *2,500 Attack experience *2,500 Strength experience *2,000 coins *A karambwan-poisoned rune spear from talking to Tamayu in the village after the quest. *Access to Tamayu's kp spear store (also sells cleaning cloths). *Access to Tiadeche's karambwan store (sells raw karambwan and karambwan vessels). *Ability to pray at the newly repaired tribal statue (works like an altar) from talking to Tinsay in the village after the quest. *Ability to catch and cook karambwan and karambwanji from talking to Tiadeche in the village after the quest. *Ability to fight The Shaikahan (level 83 - you need a kp spear to hit it). *You can also take part in the Smithing section of Otto's Barbarian training. Category:Quests